Feelings We Share
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: After Akefia had to leave to trade goods, Ryou is left to become friends with the sweet Mermaids on his home towns beach. But what happens when he gets a little to comfortable with the beautiful creatures ... (will be great guys! stick around ;D )
1. The Mer Nursery

Off the ports of Damietta, there was a nest of fascinating creature in the rocky coves. The young and less dangerous of them lived close to the beach, a certain nursery on the rock pools near the cliffs. Only so few humans knew they were there and all stayed away, knowing the danger of the monsters.

All but one.

A young man in his early twenties, a captain and well respected even at his age. This man loved the young fishy creatures there, often coming down to visit them and play. Of course he knew the dangers of them, he tried not to get too close to the water less the youngsters accidental drown him in their rough play.

Mermaids, the slippery young were mermaids and they all loved him back just as much as he did. He knew two generations of them and knew them all well, but he was weary of the adults now and knew that he could be in serious trouble with them around him.

The man's name was Akefia, a trades ship captain, with shaggy grey hair that used to be white before he started sailing and fine tanned skin. He wore an open white shirt under the heavy red captains coat with white pants and large black boots.

Today he was down there again, it was the last day he could for the next three weeks that he was away and this time, he brought his younger brother with him. The short ghostly skinned boy with flowing white hair walked with him timidly, not knowing if he really wanted to see mermaids and get hurt.. Akefia have many scars on his hands from them.. all an accident..

"Come on" Akefia said, his voice deep and smooth as he tugged him along down to the cliff base. He held the boys hand tightly, of course he was worried for Ryou too.. but he really wanted to share this with the boy.

"Are you sure they will be okay with me there?" Ryou asked timidly as they walked up and into the cove, eyes widening at the shock of seeing many heads above the water and mermaids sitting on the rocks.

Akefia smiled and walked over the rocks before he sat near, but not too close, to the waters edge. Ryou crouched behind him in worry before a blonde head popped put of the water and a tanned face smiled.

"Akefia.." The mermaid smiled, swimming to the edge of the water and grinned wider, his bright purple eyes flashing between the two.

"Hey Marik.. you should be out in the main waters by now right?"

"Oh.. hmmm.. I was visiting" Marik poked out his tongue and looked around.

"Little liar, you're too scared to leave the nursery aren't you?" Akefia snickered, nudging Ryou softly. "Marik.. this is my little brother Ryou, he's.. the only family I have left.."

Marik looked up at the boy and smiled softly. "Hello.."

"Uhm.. h-hi.." Ryou stuttered and politely held out his hand to the mermaid before Akefia grabbed it and shook his head.

"No Ryou... Don't do that"

Marik looked at Akefia and pout softly. "We've never hurt you.."

"I've been here so many times I don't expect anyone to hurt me on purpose.. but this is Ryous first time.." Akefia smiled, wrapping an arm around Ryous shoulders as he messed Mariks hair.

Marik rolled his eyes and smiled as he leaned in closer, tipping his head and fluttering his eyes. "So, why have you finally brought someone down here to see us? Thought everyone was scared of us~"

"Ryou is.. a bit of a loner," Akefia snickered to Ryous protest. "And I have to leave to go to Alexandria for the next three weeks and well.. I would like Ryou to get to know you all.. it'll be good for him.. I know he won't get hurt here.."

"Really?" Marik pout and whined, his tail splashing in the water as he lay his head on the rocks. "I could swim beside the boat?"

"You can't even get the courage to leave the nest, you'll die trying to keep up" Akefia smiled, stroking Mariks hair. "Besides.. poor Bakura will get jealous... where is he?"

Marik blushes and dipped into the water a little, giggling softly. "He's at the hive.. he wants to be around in case a queen shows up.."

"A Queen? What is that to you?" Ryou asked softly, interested. He had never heard of mermaids with nests and queens.

"The nest is a heap of tunnels under the reef and the queen... is the mermaid that breeds with all the males.. so.. our last one just died.."

"So... not everyone can have children?"

"Well...they caaaaan.. but it's kinda frowned upon" Marik shrugged, looking around the cover. "My friend Bakura is one of thoses.. maybe it's why he eats so much?" He grinned widely, looking to Akefia and giggling.

Ryou raised a brow at the two and smiled, suddenly it was a little sad to see Marik acting like that towards Akefia but they couldn't be.. "You know... I think I will like it here"

"Oh?" Akefia looked at him and nod softly. "Good.. you should come down as much as you can.. becaaaaause I'm going now" Akefia slowly stood up and smiled to the two. "And I'll be back before you know it"

Marik looked up at him and whined gently, sinking till his nose was in the water and pout. He watched Akefia hug Ryou and wave to the young mermaids in the cove before climbing over the rocks to get back to the beach. He would miss Akefia..

"Hey Marik..." Ryou sat back down again and smiled nervously. "So um.. who is this Bakura?"

"Oh... well he is my best friend and ..." Marik blushed softly before shrugging. "You look like him, but he looks more... grumpy.. heh, um and a glutton to... he has a lovely deep blue tail.." Marik smiled a little dreamily. "And fins on his back!"

"He sounds handsome.. what is he like?"

"A pain in the ass.. but he calls me that too.. he's a very good friend and I wouldn't trade him for the world" Marik smiled as he rolled onto his back, looking at Ryou upside down as he swished his tail. "Kefi says you don't have friends?"

"Oh.." Ryou looked away a little shyly, eyes lidding softly. "It's not like I want to be alone... I guess I dont fit in.."

"Awww.." Marik smiled and looking up at the sky. "Hnn.."

"Um.." Ryou put down the side back he had on his shoulder and opened it up. He slowly pulled out a book and charcoal pencil, slowly opening the book to reveal the blank papers. "Hey Marik..? Can I draw you?"

Marik looked at him with wide eyes and grinned, pulling himself up onto the rocks and lay over them, "Please.. Kefi talks about your art.." Marik stretched out and yawned, his tail resting in the water as he closed his eyes to soak in the sun light.

Ryou chuckled and slowly started to draw him, but he did spot Akefias ship on the horizon before it disappeared. He learned why Akefia came here, the young mermaid children were so cute and curious, he often had to pause his drawing to talk to them but as the sun was setting he finished it, showing it to the tanned mermaid whom adored it and thanked him for making him look so pretty.

Ryou smiled and packed his things away, waving to the retreating mermaids and heading off, walking to the city that was ligting up with lanterns.

He had promised to come back...


	2. Someone like me

Capt2

A blue tail kicked through the water slowly as the mermaid swam along the beach, red eyes lidded behind white lashes and long white hair floating in the water behind the male. The pale mermaid paused in his travels and looked around, licking the strange taste off his lips and moving to surface the water.

It was several miles away from the youngsters cove, somewhere damp and cool, near some other cliffs. He sniffed the air and cringled his nose, he knew that smell. The smell of soaked dead flesh and rotting corpses, yes.. he was very close to finding the man he was after...

looking around a little longer, he froze up at the feeling of a brush against his fins and not long fingers tracing over his scales. With a growl he ducked under the water and come nose to nose with someone almost identical to Marik...

His eyes narrowed at the purple finned male, the scales over his cheeks, shoulders and hips... This male was just like him, a mermaid not born of the Queen. Mariku... a mermaid with spastic blonde hair and a hard of for killing..

"Hnnn~ Bakura.." Mariku purred deeply, his dark voice rippling in the water as he ran a hand along the pale mermaids blue scales. "It's been a few weeks since you came here.. last time you had a little angry fit and ran off.. why have you returned?.. Is it that little cutie of yours?"

Bakuras eye twitched as he moved away from the touch with a hiss, slapping his hand away. "You bit me, fucker.. I didn't like having skin missing.. and I don't care where Marik is!"

"Ohhhhh~ So it is about him..." Mariku slowly started to circle him, pinching at Bakura back fin. "He's off having fun with that human and you are jealous.. plus.. you are here.. so that meansssss~ You haven't confessed your feelings to him.." Mariku paused before him and licked his lips. "So you are horny and lonely and seek comfort in a mermaid that was banished for eating other mermaids?"

He watched Bakuras eyes flicker away as he hit the nail on the head and purred again, poking a pink nipple of the boys. "Isn't ittttt~?"

"Yes.." Bakura muttered, knowing if he didn't answer him he would be in serious trouble. "That's exactly it..."

"Then just say so.." Mariku chuckled and slowly moved closer, kissing softly against the mermaids shoulder, he leaning against his ear to whisper "Run"...

With that Bakura was bolting off, swimming as fast as he could to get away from the psycho male. He knew he had to make this last, knowing the other was right behind him as he twist and squeezed through the rocky cliff base. The strong waters dangerously close to pushing him off balance, but he managed to dare behind some large rocks away from the shore and swallowed. Looking over the rocks to see nothing, he smirked at the thought of out swimming Mariku.. maybe the waves had finally pushed the ma-

"Nice try~" Bakura squealed as he was suddenly pulled against the broad chest, thrashing to get away from Mariku and the other held him tightly, curling his tail around the smaller male and roughly turning him around. It was sudden but Bakura was suddenly filled with Marikus length, now clinging and moaning against him as the other thrust and squeezed his tail around him.

It was always like this, Bakura having to swim for his life to turn on the other and then sudden hard but gentle sex with the insane male. Mermaids couldnt really have violent sex, excluding Marikus hard kisses and bites to Bakuras poor lips.

The two kept their tails around each other firmly til Mariku let out a throaty groan and pulled out of Bakura, a small mist coming from Bakuras hidden slit as he did so..

Bakura cleared his throat and waved away the sperm with a shaking sigh. "Will I ever top?"

The tanned male laughed and licked his lips, feeling the slightly thicker liquid that was Bakuras spit. "You can fuck Marik.. not me..."

"I havent seen my dick in weeks asshole.."

"Then hurry up and confess~" Mariku purred, licking over Bakuras lips slowly. "Now fuck off before I eat you"

It didnt have to be said twice and Bakura was off, he would go back to the cave, no doubt Marik would stay in the cove like always and he himself would have to face Kisara, the mother hen until a Queen showed up.. he was often hit by her for not joining in on mating season.. he didn't want to drown and fuck a human just to give his egg to a stranger..

No... he wanted to have a child with Marik... after all.. mermaids had both genitals...

(short but hey.. makes sure I update frequently and blah hahah! Sso i'm sorry to everyone but it's M rate for a reason and not for the sex, if you have read my previous ff's then you know why~ LOVE ME)


	3. Forked Path

Chapter three

Ryou looked around slowly and sighed, stepping over the wet rocks to sit on a solitude rock at the edge of the cove. He pushed his hair back and pulled out his sketch book to draw the lounging young mermaids on the rocks and sand, most falling asleep peacefully.

He wondered where Marik was today... Akefia was coming home tomorrow and he really wanted to tell Marik about that. That funny mermaid was always swimming around with a vacant look, looking like he had something very important but hard to resolve. But he didn't seem to be here today...

"Ryou!' Marik cried out as he surfaced suddenly, grinning widely. Ryou squeaked and hurried to get to more rock and sat on top, smiling as the mermaid didn't mind and followed to est against the rock. "Sorry about before.. I finally got something off my mind.."

Ryou blinked as he put his book away in his bag, hugging his knees. "The thing you were daydreaming about for days?"

"Yup! I kissed Bakura!"

Ryou blushed, eyes widening as he giggled softly. "How did he talk it?'

Marik rubbed his chin and hummed in thought before shrugging. "He went red and swam away, I think he liked it because he would have hit me if he didn't" Marik smiled softly.

"Oh..." Ryou rubbed his head and smiled. "I hope he liked it then... Oh! And Akefia is coming home tomorrow! He should be back in the morning.."

"He is!?" Marik lit up happily, splashing his tail in the water. "I can't wait! I cant wait to see him again! I can tell him I left the cove to see Bakura... He's fat... looks like he ate too much fish" Marik laughed weakly, eyes drifting away. "Hmm... he didn't really give an answer to me kissing him..."

Ryous eyes softened sadly as he scoot closer. "I'm sorry Marik... I'm sure you will see him again and he will give you an answer..."

Marik snort and shrugged, smiling again up at him. "I know that.. And if he gives me a positive reply I'm going to kiss him so deeply his lips will go numb!"

"Hmm... hey isn't mermaid lips naturally cold so wouldn't they be numb to start with?" Ryou asked and tipped his head at the thought, cos weren't mermaids cold blooded?

"Wanna find out?" Marik purred and made kissing sounds at the boy softly. "They arn't numb Ryou... only warm blooded creatures go numb at the cold.."

The boy nod softly and leaned back on the rocks with a sigh. "Mkay... I just wasn't all too sure.."

…...

Bakura grumbled as he swam further away frown the cove, heading to a deep dip under the rocky cliffs, a dangerous drop into the water for land creatures. He found a good curving rock and looked at it for a while, rubbing his swollen stomach. It really wouldn't do him any good to lay the egg.. if it was found it would be destroyed.. like the rest he had with Mariku.. the bustard..

He wondered if Mariku would eat his own offspring? He could leave the child with him if he could be fatherly... he doubt it...

Bakura slowly wrapped his tail and pressed his body against the rock, sighing softly as his body jolt in pain. "Damnit.." he grit his teeth and rest his head to the cold rock, body tensing, squeezing. He hated being a mermaid..

After a while he just hung there, staring at the pale purple egg that clung to the rocks, huffing softly before he closed his eyes.

"Bakura"

He twitched at the woman's voice and let go of the rock, turning to look at the one person he really dread to see right now. "K-Kisara.." He cleared his throat and backed up to but himself between her and the egg.

The pale white haired mermaid like him looked unimpressed as she looked at the egg. "I know who's that is.. It's certainly not Mariks.." She ignored his fear. "I'm not here for it, in fact.. I will let you keep it if you do something special for me.."

Bakura was shocked, he had a chance to keep this one? All he had to do was... "What? What am I to do? And would you promise it won't be harmed?"

"Bakura, when I say you can keep it in return of a simple request, I mean it" The white tailed female growled, eyes narrowing. "All I want you to do, is in the morning when that human boy comes back to the cove... I want you to drown him.. I do not like the humans coming to our nest and endangering our young.. I certainly don't want the children to think all humans are kind.. they are our food source and will cut us down the moment they see us" She twitched. "Drown the boy, or let me break that egg now"

Bakura stared at her in fear, looking at the egg then bad to her. Kisara knew he hated drowning people... but... "Okay.. I'll do it.. for the egg.."

"Wonderful" Kiara smirked and swam away, leaving the poor male alone and confused.

He took his time that night, swimming around the rock with his egg, rubbing his face and mumbling unhappily. On one hand.. he'd drown the boy and save his egg by sinning.. on the other hand.. the boy may come back to life as one of them.. but only so few come back to life..

"Fuckfuckfuck.."

He looked up at the first rays of light and growled, the child would be here in a few hours and he would have to... yeah..

Bakura slowly left his egg there and made his way to the cove, swimming as damned slowly as he could.. he had noticed in that long swim that the other humans ship sailed past.. that.. Akefia? He didn't really pay attention to the humans that came down to them... there was only the two anyway...

The mermaid shivered as he surfaced at the mouth of the cove.. there he was.. the little human with white hair was sitting on a rock in the middle of the water like he wanted to die.. geez..

He looked around ad spot Marik on the other side and cringed, he really liked Marik.. he seriously didn't want to do that in front of the sweet mermaid..

Taking a deep breath Bakura slowly moved up behind Ryou and growled, he slipped up. Wrapping his arms around the freezing child. "Sorry.." He whispered in his ear and jerked himself backwards, into the water as Ryou struggled in his grasp. It was his first time killing... itfelt horribel...

Ryou wailed and thrashed, he could see Marik swimming after him, trying to pull him form the other mermaids grasp.

He felt dizzy as his lungs filled with water, trying to grab hold of Marik but the blue mermaid dragged him down deeper. He couldn't believe it.. he was finally happy with his new friends and now.. they were drowning him? There was no pain … why was he being pulled down if to not be eaten...?

The arms around him were gone.. Marik and the other mermaid looked like they were yeling and distressed with each other.. He couldn't hear.. he couldn't feel.. his back slowly hit the ocean floor and he stared up at the two for a few minutes before he was just a lifeless shell...

(plz don't kill me..)


	4. You made a mistake, Akefia

Chapter 4

Marik sat on the bottom of the ocean, staring at the little fish swimming around the coral. It had been a day since Ryou had died, he kept away from the cove and others during time, glaring at the little fish.

He didn't turn as Bakura swam up behind him slowly, just flicked his tail.

"Marik?" Bakura asked softly, stooping a few feet away from him.

"Was it worth it?" Marik muttered dully.

"What?"

"Was it worth killing him?" Marik fist his hands, closing his eyes. "Drowning Ryou for... that egg I guess..."

Bakura paled, if possible, and swallowed, looking down at the mess ocean bed before moving closer. He sat behind Marik, their backs pressed against each other as he sighed. "you know?"

"Of course I did.. I'm not stupid.. It's.. it's Marikus.. isn't it?" Marik whispered sadly, slowly opening his eyes to look at the fish again.

"Yeah... it's his.." Bakura mumbled as he stroked over his blue tail. "We have been … having sex for a long time now. It's just sex.. I swear.." he sighed. "I'm sorry Marik.. you kissed me after we did it.. and I didn't know what to say.. I honestly felt ashamed.."

Mariks eyes softened a little, easy to forgive others as he stayed silent for a few minutes. He didn't like that Bakura had lied the entire time.. about the sex.. and the egg.. Bakura was slim again so that gave it away horrible. "Why did you drown him? Did Kisara find the egg?"

"She found me laying.. and she made me make a deal with her.. that if I killed Ryou.. I could keep my egg.. I didn't say yes right away! And.. I thought so hard after I said yes.. but I just.. I want to keep my egg for once.. a child like me and Mariku.. born from us!" Bakura rubbed his face. "I want to know what the mermaid will look like..."

"Something lovely.." Marik sighed, leaning back to rest against him. "Come on... I forgive you... duh"

Bakura chuckled and moved around to lay his head in Mariks lap as the tanned male stroked his hair slowly. "Mmmm... Marik? If you'll have me.. I want to be with you.."

Marik paused his hand and looked away. "I don't know Bakura... tha past day.. I just.. I dont know.." He whispered, moving his hand again over the soft hair. "I want to be with you but..."

"You dont know if you can trust me.." Bakura closed his eyes and sighing. "I am sorry.. I didn't want you to feel this way.."

Marik looked at him, his nose crinkling for a moment before he relaxed, closing his eyes. He stroked over Bakuras back slowly his fingers brushing over the silken fins running down his spin, feeling the blue mermaid shivering under the touch.

"This we will be fine...just give me a few days to calm down.." Marik said, his eyes cracking opened and staring at an eel swimming between the rocks. "I won't just forget my feelings for you.."

"..." Bakura slowly rolled onto his back. "Marik? You're the best.." He smiled and closed his eyes to relax.

Days later Marik twitched awake, not knowing when he had fallen asleep and looked around. There was a strange sound echoing through the water, like.. well it was unexplainable.. like loud bangs and screeches and metalic sounds in the water... He shook Bakuras shoulder softly, the mermaid was laying on the kelp beside him.

"Kura?" He whined and shook him again, careful not to wake the baby mermaid in the others arms.

"What?" Bakura mumbled and rolled onto his back, looking up at the tanned male. "Ugh.. what is that sound?" He groaned, rubbing his head slowly.

"That's why i'm waking you.. what is that sound?" Marik looked around and got up, swimming a few metres from their temporary nest. "Is that the cove?"

Bakura looked up and frowned, crying out and tackling Marik to the ground as a few sharks swam past them, ignoring them...

"What on earth?" Marik swallowed and looked at them just passing by towards the sounds. "Oh no.. oh no! Bakura they are after the young!" He cried out and struggle to get out of Bakuras grasp.

"Marik stop!" the pale one snapped and pinned him down, looking to his child beside him and back. "Look after Amane okay? I'll go up there and warn the kids but look after Amane.. okay? Look at me.. Marik?"

Marik squirmed and bit his lip before nodding softly and whining. "Okay okay, but hurry!"

He watched as Bakura shot off and grabbed Amane, holding her close as he pale mermaid disappeared. Why were the sharks so interested in the children then them?

Bakura swam as quick as he could, passing the casually paced sharks and zipping up to the cove before his eyes widened drastically. So that's why the sharks were … oh god...

He slowly swam through the red and up to the surface, peeking his head above the water and couldn't control the whimper that passed his lips.

The humans had made their way down the cliff side and were surrounding the young and helpless merchildren, literally shooting fish in a barrel. The men wield knifes, swords, guns and crossbows.. they were butchering the children and other mermaids that came to their aid to try and save the young, none seemed to be successful..

Bakura was filled with a rage and dived in after them, shooting out of the water and tackling a man in, ripping out his throat with easy, finally adding a humans blood to the clouded water as he moved on to take another down. He didn't stop when an arrow went thought his tail, the pain burning his insides as he dragged a man into the water by his feet. This man slipped and his face cracking into the rocks, dead before he was in the water.

Marik swam to the horrifying scene, Amane away wrapped in the kelp to hid her away. But now all he could see was blood and death and mermaids taking after Bakuras example to only be cut down after a few minutes.

He screamed and paniced, looking around frantically before diving into the mess, he had to find Bakura but was stopped by a sword digging into the water before him and heavy boots. He slowly surfaced to look at the man and wailed.

Akefia, their best friend, the man stood before him with murderous eyes and picked up his sword again, pointing it to Marik. "You little monsters.. I should never have trusted you.." he snarled, voice thick with fury and pain. Pressing the tip of the blade to Mariks chest, the mermaid frozen in fear.

"A.. Akefia?" He squeaked and leaned back, shaking his head. "Why?"

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Akefia roared and draw his sword back and striking him.

Marik coughed as a body pressed against him, looking at the white hair flooding over them both. "B-Bakura?" He whispered, his chest hurt. He looked at Akefia who didn't seem fazed at all, his sword cleanly skewering the pair together through the chest. He grunt and placed his foot on Bakuras back to pull his blade out of the pair, growling softly and flicking the blood away.

He watched at the white one, Bakura slipped into the water lifelessly, the damned monster that had killed his beloved little brother and chuckled. "Kill them all now men!" Akefia yelled and laughed, ignoring Mariks pained and broken look.

Marik was clutching his chest as the blood flowed from the horrific wound, looking to his loved and letting out a choked sob. "Y-you know.. he m-mi-"

"Shout up!" Akefia roared and stuck his sword through Marik again, the mermaid jolting and coughing up blood before he slumped back into the water, life gone.

Akefia grunt and rubbed his head, looking around as the frantic moving was dying down.. it seemed most of the mermaids were all dead.. here at least..

he slowly walked up onto the rocks and grinned. "Today was just the start, the start of our real purpose in life! I ask, that the men that have stuck by my side today, would you join me on a journey to clear the world of these monsters!?"

The blooded men echoed cries and cheers of agreement, most of the men without ties excited for a blood filled adventure.

Akefia chuckled softly and crossed his arms, though he noticed a few, very few glanced of uncertainty to the ocean and staring. The tanned man frowning in confusion and turning to look at what ever could course such a fuss and froze.

Soft blue eyes looked at the scene before him, the look of sadness and disappointment to the leader of this horrible act. He raised his hand to the necklace around his neck, one that he always kept hidden under his shirts. Half of a curled shell, the inside floored with amazing bright rainbow colours.. and the other half belonged to Akefia...

(*couch*... love me? Review?)


	5. Welcome

Chapter five

Blue eyes fluttered open, they were once brown and they looked up in a daze. A body felt light and numb in the cold water, the temperature unfelt the one laying on the messy sand of the ocean bed. Pale shoulders jerked and arms pushed up the males body to sit, his white hair floating around his head and swaying with the current. He was confused, he remembered dying and now.. his once slim legs were one and covered with shimmering yellow scales and glorified fins.

Several large fans on his hips and long thin fins under the fans to caress his new fishy tail. A mixture of reds, yellows and purple highlights...

Ryou, the boy that had been drown, was one of the few lucky people to come back to life after being drowned by a mermaid. He swallowed and looked around, the fins on his wrists and back flewing slowly.

He gently pushed himself up with a groan of pain, moving his tail awkwardly to move through the water, but the length was too much and he ended floating around in the current for sometime. His eyes closing lazily as the swaying was lulling him softly.

Then something bumped into him rather hard and he flailed softly, looking to the grey fish... no sharks that swam by like a pack of wolves. It was odd to see sharks moving like that together.. not many did that around here..

Ryou slowly followed after them, yawning softly as he used his arms the most to pull him through the water.

He blinked softly at the mess of movement up ahead.. what? He crinkled his nose, watching the bulets, blades.. mermaids, sharks and men... all darting around... what?

"Looks like a buffet.." Came a deep amused voice from behind the new mermaid.

"As in.. food?" Ryou asked softly, not looking back to see where the deep voice came from. He tipped his head at the mess cloud of blood, he knew some of the men that floated around in the water.. well he knew who that tattooed arm belonged to...

Mermaids eat humans.. but why were the humans here and.. so many mermaids lay dead on the ocean floor.. his head was too clouded to think.. he felt like he had slept for an eternity before returning in a strange body and environment..

"Yes.. food.." the voice said and its owner swam past slowly to the young mermaids bodies. The man had crazy blonde hair that should not look like that in water.. and his extra finny body and tail like a mixture of Bakuras and Ryous new tail. He turned away as the dark skinned man began to eat the mermaid corpses.

Ryou looked to the fighting, wondering why his brothers friends and crew were here... why they were attacking Akefia and Ryous friends... He licked his lips and started to swim towards the surface, hearing a great cheer of success.. what happened?

His face was finally washed in the warm light and bitter winds.. heavens.. It had been so long.. at least it felt like that to him.. to feel the wind cut across his clammy shin.

He looked to the cove and blinked softly, now he understood it all.. now he knew why this was happening... there was his big brother, the man he look up to always. He was there with his sword raised and a victorious look on his face that soon faded with confusion to his mens shock.

Yes... Ryou was very disappointed in his brother.. the fact that Akefia had even thought of killing for revenge made him to incredibly unhappy. His brother had killed innocent lives out of anger and now that their eyes met.. Ryou felt sick to look at Akefia.

With a single word that was spat out venomously from the sweet boys lips, Ryou turned and returned to the water with a flick of his tail, swimming deeper into the ocean.. he sniffled softly, he would never see Akefia again.. nor did he wish too.. the pain was too much...

He looked around slowly, spotting a.. yes, a mermaid baby on the sea bed and swam down to her.. she had snow white hair and bright red eyes and her tiny purple tail.. Ryou slowly scooped her up into his arms and stroked her cheek. "I'm here.. do not worry.." He cooed at the happychild, glad she hadn't been distressed about being left alone...

When he slowly looked up, he was greeted with curious and shocked gazed of many remaining mermaids.. they slowly peeked out from the reef and smiled weakly to the new mermaid..

"My Queen.." A mermaid female with long white hair smiled to him as she boldly confront him. "Welcome Ryou.. to our family..."

(there we go guys.. the end.. I would have more but I was violently and guilt into not writing what happens to Akefia n Buuuuut if you all beg enough I will be glad to write the concluding 'chapter'

Hope you have all 'enjoyed' yourselves so far XD and review!)


End file.
